Bloody Bloody Jimmy Jackson
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Everyone seems to think that Jimmy bears a striking resemblence to the title character in Bloody Bloody Andrew Jackson. And the fangirls seem to like it. Clanfic! Co-written with werewolf-in-trainging! REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Hola Idiot Nation! And N2N fandom (we need a cool name too guys!) **

**So today while PM-ing, me and my Clan buddy werewolf-in-training realized that Andrew Jackson from Bloody Bloody Andrew Jackson resembled St. Jimmy. We found video proof. Follow the links on my profile!**

**So this is a mini Clanfic! For you American Idiot guys, the Clan is a group of N2N obsessed fangirls who wreck havoc and have fun in the n2n fandom. More info in my profile too.**

**Co-written with werewolf-in-training!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own N2N, American Idiot, Spring Awakening, or Bloody Bloody Andrew Jackson.**

Werewolf-in-training: Hey!

Me: Hey! What's up?

Werewolf-in-training: DID YOU KNOW THAT ANDREW JACKSON FROM BLOODY BLOODY ANDREW JACKSON IS LIKE AN ALMOST TOTAL CLONE OF ST. JIMMY?

Jimmy: What about me?

Me: Ahem...So, Jimmy...care to explain.  
Jimmy: Explain what?  
Me: HOW YOU'RE AN INCARNATION OF ANDREW JACKSON!  
Jimmy: *laughs* Nice one...*pauses* Wait. You're being serious?  
Me: Dead.  
Jimmy: Oh, dear Lord...

Werewolf-in-training: JIMMY!  
Gabe: oh, look! Another dude who's semi-dead!  
Werewolf-in-training: Jimmy's cuter though  
Gabe: *facepalms* does that mean that you'll be leaving us N2N people in peace and go stalk him? *hopeful puppy dog eyes*  
Werewolf-in-training: *swats at Gabe* Don't be stupid. The Clan stays forever!

Me: Yeah, Gabie! Once in the Clan, always in the Clan!  
Jimmy: Wow, that doesn't sound like a cult at all.  
Me: No it doesn't! Thank you Jimmy!  
Jimmy: i was being sarcastic, you know.  
Me: You were?  
Jimmy: *nods*  
Me: Well, crap!

Werewolf-in-training: JIMMY! *huggles Jimmy because she loves him*  
Gabe: *rolls eyes* at least she's not fangirling over me anymore...

Me: *huggles Jimmy as well BECAUSE I CAN!*  
Jimmy: CURSE YOU, BAD BOY CHARM!

Werewolf-in-training: Jimmy, you realize that bad-boy charms make us love you more, right?  
Gabe: *laughs and points at Jimmy because Gabe no longer has fangirls constantly attacking him*

Henry: Hey guys! What's going on?  
Fangirls: *glued to Jimmy*  
Gabe: Wait. *grabs Henry* OH FANGIRLS!  
Me: Did you guys hear anything?  
Gabe: IT'S HENRY!  
Fangirls: *do nothing*  
Gabe: DEAR GOD! IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE! *panics*

Me: Wouldn't that be cool to incorporate this into an AP Gov project?

***dream sequence***

Me: My biography on Andrew Jackson. Jackson was an angsty, rock-star who held a great resemblance to Tony Vincent and St. Jimmy. *plays video* As you can see here *pauses* He has a very Jimmy-like stature going on.  
Teacher: WTF?

***end dream***

Jimmy: Wow, obsessed much?

Werewolf-in-training: WE LOVE YOU!

Me: *still huggling Jimmy* Henry, we have moved on and found someone also cute and not taken by a pairing we all know and love. so... yeah. Gabe, it's not the apocalypse until i say it is.  
Gabe: *whispers to henry* let's escape while we can before they realize that I don't have a canon pairing either and before they attack you again!*  
Henry: *nods and flees*

Jimmy: *sigh* please... JOHNNY! GET THESE FUCKING FANGIRLS OFF OF ME!  
Me and Werewolf-in-training: NO! *continues to huggle Jimmy*

Johnny: Uh, no can do! Still trying to get the Spring Awakening fangirls off. *to fangirls* I'M NOT MORITZ!  
Agent Ilse: Mori-! *stops* HEY IT'S JIMMY!  
Jimmy: AW C'MON!  
Billie Joe Armstrong: Keep rolling in the fangirls, Jimmy...

Jimmy: DAMMIT JOHNNY! SO NOT FAIR! Henry? Gabe? Little help?

Gabe and Henry: *just sit back and enjoy the show of St. Jimmy attempting to fight off parts of the clan who aren't currently attacking Johnny*

Johnny: NO! TOO MANY FANGIRLS!  
Henry: This is awesome.  
Gabe: Uh-huh. *grabs popcorn*  
Tunny: Hi guys! What's going on?  
Jimmy: BE THANKFUL YOU DON'T HAVE FANGIRLS!  
Tunny: Um...ok...Bye. *rushes out*

Johnny: OH GOD! WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO? *fangirls tackle Johnny*

Jimmy: NOT JOHNNY, YOU BITCHES! *tries to attack fangirls*

*it doesn't work*

Jimmy: NOOOOOO!

Henry: This is the best fucking day of my life.

Gabe: Amen.

**A/N: XDDDDDD**

**Reviews?**


End file.
